


禁术（1）

by gluttonyzzz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluttonyzzz/pseuds/gluttonyzzz
Summary: 八岐大蛇揣着手深入密道，表情冷得快要结霜。软软的袜子踩在水泥地上窸窸窣窣，细碎的石子有些硌脚。没走多久，密道尽头便出现一扇铁门。铁门将整条密道尽头堵得密不透风，门上雕着古老繁复的花纹，看上去似乎记载着某种古老而禁忌的仪式，再定睛一看，那些缠绕纠结的线条分明是无数扭曲的蛇形。他咬破指头，将血抹在正中的蛇眼上。蛇眼红光忽闪又隐没，过后便是一阵叫人牙酸震动——门开了。这一切都是为了力量。他闭着眼深吸一口气，踏入密室。一切都是为了……





	禁术（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 请确认了解以下高能警告事项：  
> r18/蛇X人/触手系 Nv1/轻微要素：暴力、血腥、虐待、窒息 等。  
> 不建议未成年人阅读，不建议恐蛇者阅读。
> 
> 如无疑问请往下，祝食用愉快。

夜深了。

这里是式神的院子，没有允许，任何人都不能靠近。负责杂务的小纸人已经休息，回廊上静悄悄的。

灯影摇曳下，一个人影缓步走来。他藏在回廊阴影中，步履端庄沉稳，气势上比阴阳师还要更盛一些。他化着妖异的妆容，上挑的深紫色眼线像猫咪尾巴一样优雅又撩人，一身金紫配色狩衣分外打眼，柔顺垂落的长发发尾竟隐隐显出蛇形。

强大，诱惑，致命。

八岐大蛇成为式神已经一段时间了，没有人知道曾令平安京翻天覆地的他，为何心甘情愿被阴阳师驱使。他板着脸拉开和室门，征战整日的脸上除了疲惫，更多的是厌恶。

和室很普通，只有一床被褥，一张矮桌，角落放着一个等身高的衣柜。他弯腰脱掉长靴，放轻脚步走到衣柜前取出几件衣服，然后将它们抖开胡乱塞入被褥中，营造有人入睡的假象。

不见五指的和室里，一切都在有条不紊地进行。他掀开室内某一方榻榻米，榻榻米底下竟是一条密道，密道里点着火把，火光将整条密道照得亮堂。他穿着白色短袜，小心迈入密道，拉上榻榻米。 和室再次陷入黑暗，仿佛从未有人来临。

 

八岐大蛇揣着手深入密道，表情冷得快要结霜。软软的袜子踩在水泥地上窸窸窣窣，细碎的石子有些硌脚。没走多久，密道尽头便出现一扇铁门。铁门将整条密道尽头堵得密不透风，门上雕着古老繁复的花纹，看上去似乎记载着某种古老而禁忌的仪式，再定睛一看，那些缠绕纠结的线条分明是无数扭曲的蛇形。

他咬破指头，将血抹在正中的蛇眼上。蛇眼红光忽闪又隐没，过后便是一阵叫人牙酸震动——门开了。

这一切都是为了力量。他闭着眼深吸一口气，踏入密室。

一切都是为了……

 

昏暗的密室里没有多余摆设，神龛上的一双烛台是唯一光源。密室地板用某种液体画着神秘图腾，深紫色的痕迹粗细不一，融在地面上透出阵阵不祥。他垂着头站在图腾中央，向着虚空轻启涂抹着深色胭脂的唇：“出来吧。”

只见地上死气沉沉的图腾以他为起点泛起亮光，光芒如水流一般慢慢填满整个图案，深绿色的瘴气自痕迹中升起，冷雾般溢满房间地面，连他的双脚都被遮住。不多时，便隐约看见有黑影摇晃着从法阵中探出。待瘴气散了一些，才得以看清那东西的真身——八头八尾，身披坚鳞，腹如血糜，是真正的八岐大蛇。

八双血红兽瞳在暗室中发出瘆人的亮光，一个蛇头伸到他面前，嘶嘶吐着信子。

“今日来晚了。”它的声音沙哑粗糙，仿佛刚从墓穴中苏醒的干尸。

八岐大蛇安静站立，看起来温顺又卑微：“寮里有些事情耽搁了。”

“切莫忘记你的使命。”又一个蛇头游走至他身侧，“幻影。”

被半垂眼睑遮住的瞳孔猛然收缩，他的呼吸出现一瞬间的紊乱。是了，他不是真正的八岐大蛇，他只是一颗棋子，一个傀儡，是八岐大蛇为了打入阴阳师内部而制造出来的幻影。表面上他投靠阴阳师阵营，成为式神为阴阳师效劳。事实上，他的力量、他的肉体、他的生命，一切都来自于这头人人得而诛之的怪物。即便他多么想将这怪物剥皮拆骨碎尸万段，此时也只能低眉顺眼，任由摆布。

“是。”

“那么，开始仪式吧。”八颗头颅群魔乱舞，大蛇扭动着身子，一寸一寸从法阵中爬出。也许是分了部分妖力维持幻影的原因，它的身形比全盛时期小了很多，甚至比眼前的式神还要小。灵活的蛇头连接着人类大腿粗细的蛇身，蛇身之下八条泛着冷光的蛇尾紧贴地面滑动，腹鳞与地面摩擦出细细声响。 

大蛇彻底爬出法阵后，紫光便连同那些惨绿的瘴气一起消失了。妖媚的式神被邪神环绕，无处可逃，只有紧咬的牙关和藏在袖中死死攥紧的手暴露了他的隐忍。 

一切都是为了力量。为了取代真正的八岐大蛇，获得至高无上的邪神之力，他可以忍受一切——包括这令人厌恶令人恶心的爬虫！

一颗头颅沿着紫金外袍游走到他耳边，锋利的毒牙轻轻叼起他白嫩圆润的耳珠，蛇信坏心眼地伸入耳朵里搅动。 

“放松点，你早该习惯了。” 

他忍耐着耳边的瘙痒，身体突然重重一颤——他感觉到又有两颗头颅钻入裤管，冰冷的鳞片贴着温热皮肤一直往上，深入到那令人向往的圣地。 

“……嗯。” 掩藏在衣服里的头颅没有急着动作，而是在他的胯间不断磨蹭，从软塌的性器到饱满的囊袋，沿着鼠蹊滑向臀缝又回头，掠夺他的体温，蹭得他轻声呻吟。此时又有一颗蛇头伸到他面前，用吻部轻啄他抿紧的唇。又薄又凉的信子贴着他形状诱人的唇瓣来回舔动，耐心十足地叩开这散发着迷人热度的宝地。余下四颗头也没有闲着，两颗分别从他袖口滑入，两颗叼住他的腰带，撕解那身碍事的衣物。

安静的密室里只有衣服摩擦的声响，以及式神越来越重的喘息。蛇鳞很干燥，与同样干燥的皮肤接触，摩擦的触觉更加强烈。他的身体正在产生反应——令他咬牙切齿的反应——双腿轻颤，腰部泛酸，乳头挺立，性器开始充血抬头，甚至连不应用于交配的后穴也在微微收缩。 

八岐大蛇熟悉他的身体，在察觉到他进入状态后，蛇尾贴心地托着他的后腰，将他慢慢放倒在地上。与此同时，两颗头颅成功解开了他的腰带，将穿戴整齐的狩衣一件一件剥开，像在剥一颗鲜嫩多汁的荔枝，露出里面莹白的肉体。

两条蛇分别从他的手臂一直游移至胸前，一条下颌抵住乳头来回摩擦，鳞片间凹凸的隙缝不一会儿便将乳珠刮得发热泛红。另一条在他右胸前流连，分叉的蛇信伸出又收入，快速地击打着可怜的乳头，细微的快感断断续续，如同隔靴搔痒般折磨。 

“……不……” 他抵挡不住连绵而不得攀峰的快感，嘴里吐出破碎的音节。一直在他唇上巡逻的蛇头趁机迅速伸入他口中，吐着蛇信舔吻他的口腔每一个角落，毒牙有意无意滑过柔软的舌，惊得他根本不敢动作，很快便有唾液从大张的嘴中流出。 

正当他沉浸在上半身的酥麻时，在他身后托举的蛇尾悄然向下移动，一左一右卷住他的大腿向两边拉开，将他的下体彻底暴露在空气中。还有一条贴着他的尾椎一直向下，在他身后隐秘的入口处来回轻扫。

“唔！”他瞪大了眼，正好对上一双凶狠又贪婪的兽瞳，口中被蛇信侵犯着不能说话，只能用单音节表达情绪——惊恐、不满，或者渴求。 

如果可以，他很想一口咬掉这颗恶心的头颅，让充满妖力的鲜血填满他的胃，而不是像现在这样，明明想要反抗，明明想要抓住它的上下颌用力把它撕成两半，却只能打开身体迎接侵犯。 

正对着他的那双眼睛似乎很享受这副表情，嘶哑的声线透着愉悦：“不喜欢吗？” 

他很想摇头，可是马上又有一条蛇缠上他的脖子，绕了一圈回到他耳边嘶嘶作响。喉咙被压迫的轻微痛感没有让他冷却，反而更激发了身体的某些反应。 

游离在胯部的头颅终于停止动作，他嘴里“呜呜”地叫喊着，似乎为蛇头的突然离开感到不安。经过长期调教，身体已经对接下来发生的事情产生记忆。果然蛇头离开后没多久，他的两根充血的阴茎便冷不丁地被套进口腔里。 

“呜呜！呜！” 

作为蛇的幻影，他自然也有左右两根性器。此时两根勃起的肉物都被蛇口紧紧裹住，凸起的上颚在茎身上摩擦，龟头则被深深吸进与口腔相连的食道前端。它们的食道又软又紧，一直在有节奏地收缩蠕动，很快便将因凉意而变软的阴茎吸得再次硬挺起来。

“唔……唔……”不知什么时候，双手也被大蛇压在地上动弹不得。他想合拢双腿，奈何在蛇尾的钳制下，那点挣扎的力度微不足道，套着白袜的细足蜷缩紧绷，像是爽快又像是恐惧。他浑身上下的敏感点都被或轻或重地侵犯着，快感重叠相加源源不断涌上大脑。他开始失去思考能力，在厌恶与享受的矛盾中迎合侵犯者。他与口中的蛇接吻，将温热的舌头伸入它的口腔，模仿性交的动作抽插，下身也自发地前后挺动，享受着被软肉包裹的紧致。 

“真想让你看看，你现在这副淫荡的样子……”大蛇在他耳边低语，但他已经没心思去理会。他只想快点到达顶点，然后释放。 

“哈啊……给我……”口中的蛇头终于退了出去，他却有些不满意，伸着舌头追逐起来，嘴里无意识地喃喃自语。一条蛇尾从他身后绕上来，逗猫似的在他面前晃来晃去。

“要什么？” 

“嗯……”搅成一团的大脑无法思考，只能被动接收快感。他加快了下身挺动的速度，迷蒙的眼盯着蛇尾一动不动。 

大蛇不再逗弄他，蛇尾对准他微张的嘴捅了进去，捅得他几欲作呕。粗壮的尾巴塞满口腔，堵住满腔唾液快速抽插起来。他艰难地张大嘴巴，嘴角磨得通红，不断翻搅的唾液被插成白泡，沿着下巴一直流到地上。

蛇尾的动作又快又有力，粗糙的鳞片很快将他的舌头磨破，带出血丝。破败的味蕾尝到自己腥甜的血，竟然让心理上的快感更加强烈。

“接好了，一滴都不许漏。” 

大蛇在他耳边呢喃，随后尾巴一个深插抵住他的喉咙，尖端射出大量粘液。他强忍着呕吐感，不断做出吞咽动作将粘液喝下去，竟是真的一滴不漏，全都喝进肚子里。 

属于妖怪的力量顿时汇入四肢百骸，他的皮肤像被催熟的甜美果实，以肉眼可见的速度泛起粉色，空气中的温度变得更加炙热。在这股力量的冲击下，他终于到达顶峰。射精瞬间，蛇头猛地抽离阴茎，上颚快速在青筋暴起的茎身上擦过，爽得他铃口大张，浊白的精液接二连三射出，力道之猛甚至连乳头都沾上了。 

灭顶的快感让他有些脱力，式神像破碎的布娃娃一样倒在满地狼藉上，双眼失神嘴角泛红，汗水和精液混合在一起，密室中尽是色情的腥味。 

 

“妖气补充已经完成，接下来是附加环节，是你为阴阳师尽心尽力做事的惩罚。” 

他的双腿依然无力地大张着，压制他的蛇尾将他的腿往胸前压低了些，白花花的臀肉一颤一颤，露出嫩红的小穴口。他开口拒绝，可从喉咙里泄漏出来的，却是让人骨头酥麻的呻吟。 

“啊……嗯啊……不要……”软糯的求饶反而更像一封邀请函，邀请施暴者进入他温热的体内。 

施暴者巡视它精心培育的作品，被肏熟的果实汁水甜蜜又丰盈，两粒乳珠磨得破了皮，直挺挺立在胸前。再往下是平坦的小腹，射精过后略微疲软的阴茎耷拉在稀疏的毛丛上，颇为惹人怜爱。大蛇其中一个头颅凑近他门户大开的下体，吻部抵住穴口打着圈摩擦，几个来回后忽然伸出蛇信钻了进去。 

“啊……” 

窄而细小的蛇信没有带来疼痛，只是触感有些凉，把他吓了一跳。信子吞吐了几回便离开穴口，换上更加灵活的蛇尾。尾巴尖在穴口处浅浅戳刺，撩拨着细嫩的软肉，他不满足地摇着屁股，想要用更加激烈的快感来安抚这具饥渴的身体。 

蛇目对上他的眼睛，这一双的花纹似乎跟刚才那双不一样，但眼里的冷血阴毒如出一辙。 

“我说了，你要接受惩罚。” 

话音刚落，那条蛇尾便没有丝毫犹豫地直直戳进他的后穴。上一轮欢爱令大蛇染上他的体温，但比起火烧似的甬道，蛇尾依然十分冰凉。并非天生用于交配的后穴只分泌出少量淫液，根本不足以作为润滑。由细及粗的蛇尾不仅干燥，还带着鳞片，自然便将脆弱的肠道撕出一道道裂口。

“啊！！不！！不要！！” 

式神的双手双腿都被缠住，腰上不知道什么时候也缠上一条尾巴，将他牢牢禁锢在地。撕裂的疼痛以及蛇尾进入的压迫感几乎将五脏六腑都挤成肉沫。他无法自控地尖叫，然而下一秒脖子就被绞住，硬生生收了声。 

“呃……” 

“嘘——不要吵到其他式神。” 

不断收紧的蛇压迫着他的咽喉，使劲挤压他肺里为数不多的氧气。他不由自主吐出舌头，瞪着快要掉出来的眼珠，整张脸憋得通红，视线中甚至出现了点点白斑。大蛇偏还不让他安生，两条蛇尾对着苍白的胸部左右开弓抽打磨蹭，偶尔刮到破皮受伤的乳头，又是惹得他一阵颤抖。下方两条蛇贴心地将萎缩的阴茎叼进嘴里吮吸舔舐，试图让它们恢复活力。而罪恶的根源——那条深埋在他体内的尾巴开始猛烈抽插，大开大合进出间，将血液和淫液的混合物甩得满地都是。 

死亡阴影笼罩下——尽管他根本无法死去——无论痛感还是快感都被成倍放大，该死的被调教熟透的身体竟然又有了反应，两条阴茎颤巍巍地充血站立。 

“你看起来很享受。” 

大蛇温柔地轻蹭他的额头，可是他的意识正在剥离，句子拆分成一个个符号，尽管很熟悉，却无法理解它的意义。 

“看在你乖乖接受惩罚的份上，接下来，是奖励时间。” 

脖子上的蛇猛地松开，大量氧气一窝蜂涌入肺部。他一口气吸岔了，不住地咳嗽，像要把肺都咳出来，生理泪水流了满面。因为用力咳嗽的关系，后穴收缩紧紧咬住蛇尾，摩擦的痛感更加明显，又把他痛出更多眼泪。 

“痛……好痛……” 

他的声音由于挤压而有些沙哑，已经分不清是求饶还是撒娇。大蛇吐着信子在他脸上亲了一口，安慰着说：“我一向赏罚分明，说了是奖励，自然不会让你难受。” 

说话间，穴内的蛇尾忽地捅到最深处，喷射出大股粘液，几乎射得他的肚子涨大起来。冰冷的粘液狠狠刺激肠肉，但很快就被他的体温同化，变成一股浸润的暖流。 

“啊……嗯啊……” 

蛇尾在他体内轻轻打着旋，变着角度碾过可怜的敏感点。液体在肠道流动的感觉既舒服又瘙痒，动作时仿佛能听见哗哗水声。被折磨透的式神十分贪恋这种感觉，一时忘了疼痛，含着蛇尾轻轻摆起屁股。 

“你真是我……最满意的作品。” 

大蛇一边感叹，一边大开大合肏干身下的式神，饱含妖力的粘液慢慢修复他破碎的肉体，疼痛开始一点点转化为火烧般的情热。式神沉沦在欲海里，主动摇晃臀肉迎合那根凶猛的蛇尾，粘滑的鳞片在甬道里畅通无阻，肏干速度越来越快，将流出小穴的淫液插成一圈白浆。 

吊在半空中的纤细的腿上还套着白色短袜，看起来既清纯又淫荡。甜腻的呻吟跟随抽插的节奏回荡在密室中，吮吸阴茎的头颅悄然离开，铃口渗出的清液把茎身染得水光油滑。一条蛇尾将他的阴茎牢牢卷住，上下撸动。两条阴茎互相摩擦，如潮水汹涌的陌生快感几乎叫他高潮。

可能是察觉到射精的前兆，邪恶的大蛇竟然将尾巴尖捅入铃口堵住，不让他释放。小孔被异物扩开堵住的不适，后穴剧烈摩擦产生的快感，乳头连绵不绝的刺激，以及安静密室里淫荡的水声，一切色情的元素都在刺激他的神经。为了力量甘愿受辱的式神，再一次彻底沦为欲望的奴隶，对着施暴的主人摆动屁股，讨好迎合。 

蛇尾将肉穴挤得满满当当，每一次进出都划过敏感的前列腺，磅礴的快感越积越满，即将喷薄而出。他夹紧屁股，让蛇尾插入受到更大阻力，以增加自己的快感。大蛇对他的小心思十分宽容，它指挥着其他头颅一起伺候它的得意之作，蛇尾每一下都捅至最深，搅得肠道深处发出令人牙酸的水声。 

“要到了……啊……让我……”式神红着眼眶伸长脖子，嘴巴追逐着某一个头颅，期望它能与自己接吻，“让我射……” 

“这是请求的态度吗？” 

式神舔着凑到他嘴边的蛇吻，迫切地说：“求您……求您让我射！” 

深埋穴中的蛇尾猛地冲刺数十下，在他高潮的瞬间抽离后穴。式神尖叫着，身体不断抽搐，痉挛的小穴射出大量被捣得发白的粘液，弄脏了身下昂贵的狩衣。与此同时，堵住铃口的蛇尾也被拔出，过分充血的阴茎抖动两下，也射出了稀薄的精液。 

蛇尾不再控制他的四肢，他彻底瘫软在地上，腿间一片狼藉，身上糊满属于他的精液。将他彻底淹没的快感还未褪去，身体还在轻轻打着摆，任谁见了这副模样，恐怕都会惊叹这饱受凌辱的躯体有多诱人。 

神龛烛台的灯火变得微弱，墨绿瘴气再次伴随着紫光出现，大蛇潜入阵中，令人恐惧的声音随着法阵飘散消失。 

“我们明天再见，我亲爱的杰作。” 

 

式神在地上躺了很久，直到浊液带走体温，皮肤激起一片鸡皮疙瘩才恢复神智。他没有处理身上的伤口，而是由着满身黏腻，重新穿上那套被蹂躏得看不出原样的金紫色狩衣，一瘸一拐离开了密室。反正有八岐大蛇妖气的滋润，明天一早，他这副淫荡的破烂透熟的身体，又会恢复到最初的模样。 

还差一点。只差最后一点妖力，他就能彻彻底底拥有肉身，拥有邪神毁天灭地的力量，不再需要夜夜被那恶心的怪物侵犯支配。等到那个时候…… 

璨紫的眼眸忽地收成一条细线，如同深渊凝视透出嗜血的冷光。他的一头长发无风自动，发尾幻变成蛇形，暴虐的妖力四处外散。 

等到他获得肉身的时候，那只怪物，那些阴阳师，还有讨人厌的式神。 

全部都在劫难逃。


End file.
